Thunder
by Twilights Horizon
Summary: Haruhi longs for someone to comfort her, but the person who comes is not who she wishes for. A bit of HaruxTama and a bit of HaruxHika. ONESHOT.


I don't own Ouran.

---------------------------------------------------------

I shivered as the violent thunder struck the sky. My cold arms wrapped securely around my legs, as I hunched myself, under the covers, away from the world. A small cry escaped my lips as the thunder struck again, more sinister and threatening than before. I closed my eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay," I murmured to myself, ignoring the tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Senpai.." I cried fearfully. "Senpai!"

I was a fool, who needed others. Who was I trying to kid? Only myself. I wanted to be strong, independent, and influential, like Mom.

"Haruhi?"

Click. The door opened, I could hear the faint sound of footsteps coming closer. My eyes opened.

"Senpai?" I whispered, in a quiet voice.

"No, it's Hikaru."

Hikaru lifted the covers off me. I raised my head, slowly sat up and scrutinised his face, his face turned from a mask of frustration swiftly into a soft smile. He gingerly sat on the bed, then wrapped his strong arms round me. It was warm, but not the arms I longed for.

The thunder struck again, as well as the brief flashback of myself, leaping headfirst into my Senpai's arms.

More tears trickled down my cheeks, and my heartstrings ached.

"Haruhi, it's ok, I'm here," Hikaru murmured in my ears softly stroking my hair. His breath tickled.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry you have to go through this again," I said, trying to smile. "Once is enough for a lifetime, I-I hate that you have t-to see this."

From the corner of my eyes I could see Hikaru's cheekbones raise slightly. "No one was meant to go through this world alone. Stop trying to do everything yourself."

I pressed my face into Hikaru's shirt and clutched onto his back like he was a lifeline. The rain splattered against the windows of the Hiitachin Manor more ferociously than ever.

After Tamaki-Senpai's departure to France Dad had to leave for a business trip. For the past few days I couldn't stand being alone, thinking of how Senpai's car had drove into the distance, while I fell off the horses carriage into the freezing river. In another dimention, space and time, I believed that Senpai would love me enough to leap after me, and pull me into a hug, while falling into the river together. But not in this world. Tamaki-Senpai really had left me. He had turned his head away, as if I was nothing to him. Nothing. I remember the day that Éclair had asked if I was his girlfriend. I had answered that I wasn't, but I was certainly not nothing to him. I was sure I meant something. When did everything change?

"Haruhi, are you ok?" Hikaru asked seriously. His eyes were at my level, I could see the pain in them.

My memories flashed before my eyes. Tamaki leaping after me as I was thrown of a cliff, Tamaki embracing me as the thunder struck, Tamaki holding my head as he thought I was crying, when my contacts had slipped out.

"No Hikaru. I'm not." I whispered, the tears that I had probably held back began to fall. I cried like a child, clutching Hikaru harder and staining his shirt. Hikaru hugged me tighter, stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I'm so sorry. Tono was such an idiot.." Hikaru murmured, his fist clenching.

"Hikaru.."

"Haruhi.."

I gradually became aware of his heart, which was steadily increasing. I could feel the gentle thumps from underneath his shirt.

"Hikaru, are you scared of thunder as well?" I asked, curiously.

Hikaru's face turned bright red. "No.. don't be stupid." He turned away from me. "Why?"

"Your heart, it's beating really fast," I whispered.

Thunder struck the sky again but this time I didn't flinch. Hikaru was still turned away from me.

"Haruhi you can be so dense sometimes," Hikaru sighed, as he turned to face me again. He stroked the tears away from my face and smiled. "But that's what I like about you I guess. You're smart but dense. What a combination." He chuckled, then his face turned serious.

"Haruhi, I love you. You're one of the most important people in my life. I want to be with you always."

I opened my mouth to answer but he silenced me with a finger, smiling sadly.

"And don't reject me obliviously like you did to Arai! I want you to think seriously," he said quickly. "…I, I know I'm childish and emotional, but. I want to go out with you!"

"Hikaru…I don't know what to say.." I whispered hoarsely, as I looked down at the white mattress. My pale pink nightgown was stained with tears.

"I don't want your answer now, Haruhi. I know you still love Tono. But I'll be waiting Haruhi, one day I want you to consider my feelings.." he said softly.

My heart ached, as I looked up into his eyes.

"Okay, maybe one day I'll accept your feelings. I'm sorry Hikaru."

Hikaru grinned nervously. "Don't be Haruhi."

I buried my face into his shirt, fighting away the guilt of playing with his feelings, as the night faded away into morning.

---------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Please R&R.


End file.
